Update:Patch Notes (23 February 2015)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical *Some erroneous DirectX environment lighting in the Agoroth encounter has been fixed. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames *The XP amount listed in the production interface for fletching arrow has been corrected. Note that the awarded XP was – and is – correct, and has not changed. *An issue where multi-ingredient or multi-step potions could not be made - or only accepted one ingredient - has been fixed. *Players who donate a large amount of chimes to the Gu will now receive an additional reward alongside a piece of the Gu cosmetic outfit when opening a Gift of Gu. *An issue where the Ports overlay interface would not display when teleporting from the Duel Arena directly to a Player-Owned Port via the captain's log has been resolved. *The hint arrow pointing towards an adventurer in the Player-Owned Ports tutorial will now correctly point towards adventurers who are located upstairs in the bar. *The breakdown of voyages in the captain's log has been made more detailed. Players can now see which adventurers they've met and how many story and clue voyages they have completed for each adventurer. Quests, Challenges and Achievements *Players can once again consistently use the shortcut to the lower levels in the Lumbridge Catacombs. *First Mate 'Davey-boy' will now address female characters correctly during the Lunar Diplomacy quest. Other *Fury sharks will now correctly protect additional items when outside the Wilderness. *The correct item will now be broadcast when receiving drops from a lava strykewyrm. *Using Quickchat to display the current slayer assignment will now state lava strykewyrms instead of Wildywyrms, while on the relevant assignment. *The level calculation that determines access to teleporting via the Wilderness has been corrected. Most teleports will now only function in up to level 20 Wilderness, with some items (such as an amulet of glory) functioning up to level 30 Wilderness. *It is once again possible to build adrenaline via Nex's mages. *Missing blocking has been added to the wall in the Kal'gerion Dungeon. *Blocking has been added to all of the wooden supports for the fence surrounding the Rogue's Castle. *A typo in the 'the Survivor' title unlock description has been fixed. *The cost for hard leather boots has been lowered, to better reflect the cost of other hard leather equipment. *NPCs added for the Hati Wolf event have now been removed. Ninja Fixes *Players can now activate Excalibur and Enhanced Excalibur from their inventories. *Players will now automatically be given any rewards obtained from the Daemonheim Task Set upon entering a dungeon. *The click area and model of the skull slope on the Ape Atoll agility course has been updated. *It is now possible to cast Death's Swiftness and Sunshine without a target. *Players can now chip Teleport to House tablets to redirect to Prifddinas. *Farming patch locations and their borders have been updated.